


I'll Let You Back Into My Heart

by mismatchedsockdrawer



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7262629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mismatchedsockdrawer/pseuds/mismatchedsockdrawer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jihoon starts to see Junhui as something more than a friend, he shuts him out of his life, hoping he can fall out of love without anyone noticing. But what if Junhui was in love with him the whole time? Can Jihoon let Junhui back in?</p><p>Vietnamese translation credit to Nobu2406: https://jhhouse.wordpress.com/2016/09/04/transficoneshotjun-x-woozi-junhoon-ill-let-you-back-into-my-heart/</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Let You Back Into My Heart

Junhui was startled awake as he heard the door to the dorm click open. He sat up quickly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and hopped down from where he'd fallen asleep on the table. He hurried to the front door and was relieved to see Jihoon toeing off his shoes. The smaller man looked startled to see him.

"What are you doing up?" Jihoon asked, his voice rough and his eyes tired.

"I was waiting for you. I worry about you. You don't sleep enough."

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Relax. I'm home early tonight."

Junhui rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that bullshit. You have less than three hours to sleep before our morning schedule."

Jihoon groaned. "Don't remind me."

"Go get yourself changed and I'll get your toothbrush ready." Junhui said before running off to the bathroom.

Jihoon rolled his eyes but headed for the bedroom anyway. He tiptoed through the room, finding his pajamas before heading to the bathroom. Junhui passed him his toothbrush with a concerned expression on his face. "What?" Jihoon grit out, before sticking the toothbrush in his mouth.

"Nothing. It's just that your eyes have those big dark circles. You really need to sleep more." Jihoon rolled his eyes at Junhui, toothpaste foam around his lips. "Really. I don't like seeing you like this. I know music is important to you but it can't get in the way of your sleep."

Jihoon leaned over the sink to spit before he stepped back. "Jun, if I don't write music...if I don't write good music, then Seventeen won't be taken seriously. We'll loose fans. I have to work and work to write our music and then work harder and harder to perfect it. I'm never happy with the stuff I write and it takes me days to get a song ready enough for our company to review. And then it takes me another few days to tweak it. I have to take into account everyone's voices and make sure Soonyoung can choreograph a dance to it. Nothing matters except making these songs perfect."

Junhui's face dropped. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked.

"When we had dinner after the showcase."

Junhui rolled his eyes. "You can't do that. Have you been drinking water?"

Jihoon nodded. "Yes, now let's go to bed."

"Please, take better care of yourself. I...I don't want to watch you neglect yourself."

"Is that why you waited up for me? To lecture me on how I live my life?"

Junhui groaned. "No. I'm trying to make sure you stay healthy and don't hurt yourself. I don't like having stages without one of the members and I don't want to have one without you. Please just don't get sick."

Jihoon raised an eyebrow. "Oh. Okay. I'll take better care of myself. Now let me get some sleep."

Junhui didn't argue him on that, following him to the bedroom. Instead of heading for his own bunk however, Junhui grabbed one of his blankets and a pillow, and then joined Jihoon on his bed. The smaller man made a displeased noise but scooted over to let Junhui lay down behind him. Within minutes both boys were asleep.

\---  
Jihoon woke up some hours later enveloped in a warm heat. A moment later he realized what woke him and the general noise and chaos of the dorm in the morning made Jihoon groan and bury his face in the pillow. He jumped a little when he heard Junhui groan behind him. He mumbled something in Mandarin and then sat up a little. Jihoon bit back a sound of displeasure at the loss in warmth and immediately scooted back to the warm spot left behind by the taller man. "I'll let you sleep a little bit more." Junhui said. "I'll save some breakfast for you and you can eat it in the car." And then the older man was gone. Jihoon buried his face back into the pillow and closed his eyes.

\---  
Jihoon was in the back of the car with Junhui, letting the older feed him rice with eggs while they were driven to their schedule. The rice was almost gone when Jihoon pushed the container away. "I'm full." He said and then rested his head on Junhui's shoulder. The older simply smiled, closed up the container and shifted to wrap his arm around Jihoon. The younger snuggled back against Junhui's chest and let himself slip into sleep again.

\---  
It took a couple months for Jihoon to figure out what was happening. It wasn't exactly anything on Jun's part, but the older member had been taking extra time to make sure Jihoon was well taken care of. Jihoon understood that on Jun's side everything was entirely platonic, but as time went on, Jihoon began feeling differently towards his friend.

As soon as he realized that he was falling for Junhui, he immediately began to push the older boy away. He rejected the other's offer to make him food and forbade anyone from joining him in bed. He locked the door to his studio and wouldn't let anyone inside and often slept in there, only getting up when Seungcheol told him to get up for their schedule. To say Junhui was hurt would be an understatement. He would knock on the door to Jihoon's studio, let him know he was leaving food outside, and then would leave and return to the dorm. He stopped expecting any sort of skinship or even friendship from the smaller boy and eventually they stopped talking altogether.

And it broke Jihoon's heart. He didn't know how to explain to Junhui that it wasn't his fault. He couldn't tell him that the reason why he was pushing Jun away was because he had fallen in love with the older boy. Two comebacks came and went before anything changed.

They had had their first win with their new song at their comeback stage and everyone was overjoyed. Soonyoung had immediately begun crying and a couple of the other members got really emotional too. Jihoon managed to hold back his tears while they were on stage, even managing to say a few words to thank the fans, but as soon as they were backstage, he excused himself and searched for a quiet corner somewhere. As soon as he was alone, he buried his head in his hands and let the waterworks begin. After all the hours and work he and everyone else had put in, seventeen had managed a win against two or three other really popular groups who had just had comeback stages that day too. It was all too much for the small man and his silent tears turned into choking sobs. He pulled his knees up to his chest and let himself cry.

The door to the room opened but Jihoon didn't look up. Whoever walked in came and sat behind him silently, passing him a tissue gently. Jihoon glanced up, saw that it was Junhui sitting beside him, took the tissue, and then blew his nose. He swallowed and took a deep breath, trying to control his tears. Junhui wrapped his arm around the smaller man and Jihoon couldn't control himself anymore. He buried his face into the taller man's chest, crying until he was spent. All the while Jun simply rubbed Jihoon's hair and patted his back.

When Jihoon managed to sit back, Junhui passed him another tissue and Jihoon accepted it, a slightly embarrassed smile on his face. "Sorry you had to see that." Jihoon said.

Junhui shook his head. "Nonsense."

"I'm glad it was you though." The smaller man said, looking down at his hands.

Jun simply nodded. "You want to wait a few more minutes or are you ready to go?"

Jihoon took a deep breath. "I assume my makeup is a disaster and my eyes are puffy?"

Junhui smiled and nodded. "Yep. But it's okay. You're not the only one."

Jihoon nodded and let Junhui pull him upright. "Oh my god. I stained your shirt."

Jun laughed. "I don't care." He pulled the shorter boy against his side, slinging his arm around Jihoon's shoulder, and the two of them headed out of the quiet room. When they made it back to seventeen's waiting room, nobody said anything about Jihoon's face, and he was the center of attention as everyone pulled him into hugs. By the end of the evening everyone's tears were dry and they were all headed out to a restaurant for a special dinner provided by the CEO.

\---  
After that it became easier for Jihoon to spend time with Junhui. He still put boundaries up, but he let the older boy bring food to his studio. Jihoon tried his best to never be alone with Junhui, but they started spending more time together. Jun never pressured him once Jihoon wanted his space, and he never once asked why Jihoon was always colder to him. He simply took it in stride and every chance he got he found new ways to take care of the younger. Truthfully Jihoon didn't notice everything Junhui did for him. He could pick up on the bigger things but often he was so distracted he never noticed when Junhui would quietly do things to give him space from the other members or keep him from being disturbed when he was working or sleeping.

One late evening Jihoon was in his studio late and he heard the door knock. "Come in." He said, expecting it to be Junhui.

"Hey." Jeonghan stepped into the room.

Jihoon frowned and spun his chair around to face his hung. "What's up? Where's Jun?" He asked.

Jeonghan shrugged, sitting down in the seat across from Jihoon. "I wanted to ask you something."

Jihoon nodded, setting down the papers he was still holding. "Go ahead."

"Well, maybe this is just something I've honed in on, but you seem...a bit detached?"

"From what?"

"Well for awhile, from everyone."

Jihoon sighed. "You know how I get when I'm focused on writing music."

"No I don't mean that. You wouldn't talk to any of us. You were really closed off. All the time. Even between comebacks."

Jihoon shrugged. "So? Why bring it up now?"

"Because I've figured out who you've been trying to avoid this whole time."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

Jeonghan pursed his lips. "Junhui. You've been avoiding him for months. And he always used to say in interviews that he was close to everybody, but even when he says it now it doesn't hold that same truth. He knows what he's saying is a lie and I don't think I'm the only other one who knows it either."

Jihoon sighed. "Look, I've just been under a lot of stress lately. It's my business who I spend my minimal free time with. I don't think you have any right to-"

Jeonghan interrupted him. "I don't think you understand. He wants to be close with you."

"He wants to be close with everyone."

"Can you be this blind?” Jeonghan sighed, reaching forward and gripping Jihoon's shoulders, forcing the younger to meet his gaze. “Jihoon, Junhui wants to be closest with you."

"I don't understand."

"He's been interested in you since you both met. He's been in love with you for years now. How can you not see that? Everything he does regarding you is different from how he interacts with everyone else."

Jihoon snorted. "Jun's just nice. He's like this with everyone. And besides, we're both men, how could-"

"Shut up. You're always so caught up living in this room, you don't see the bigger picture. Jun is in the same unit as Soonyoung, but has never once brought him a meal at the end of a long night for him to eat by himself when he doesn't want anyone around him. He's never shared his favorite food with anyone except you. He stays up late at nights to make sure you get home to the dorm safe. He keeps everyone out of the room until the last possible second to wake you so you get the extra half hour of rest. He always made sure there was some breakfast for you to eat in the car. If that's not enough to tell you that he is in love with you, then I don't know what will convince you."

"I..."

"Just think about the fact that you pushed him away, and disregarded his attention, feelings, and care because of whatever fucked up reason you have. He's been different. He's been quiet; quieter than normal. He doesn't pay attention to his expressions when he dances as well, and multiple fans have asked him why he's sad all the time. Even if you don't ever, can't ever reciprocate his feelings, give him attention. He's never forced himself on you, I don't think he ever could, but don't push him away any more. I won't tolerate it."

"What would you even be able to do about it?"

Jeonghan scowled. "I'd find something. But fix whatever this is. I want happy, dorky Junhui back. The fans want that back. And they want you back." The older man got up and stalked out of the room, slamming it shut behind him. Jihoon sat back, losing himself in thought, and unable to focus on writing anything the rest of the night.

\---  
Four days later, Jihoon finally decided to talk to Junhui. He’d been unable to get any sort of work done on his music. He had been so distracted by what Jeonghan had said to him. When Junhui stopped by with some late night dinner, Jihoon invited him to join him. Jun looked slightly flustered and sat in the chair beside the shorter boy in a somewhat stiff position. Jihoon opened up the first take out box, snapping the chopsticks apart and digging in to the noodles. He hummed a quick appreciation at the taste and then set down his chopsticks. 

“I’m sorry.” He said softly, turning his chair to face Junhui directly.

The taller boy cocked his head to the side, a confused expression on his face. “For what?”

Jihoon sighed, staring at his hands as he tugged his sweater sleeves down over his fingers. “I don’t know. Just the past few months really. I’ve been really mean to you.”

Junhui shook his head. “You’ve been really busy.”

“No. It’s not been that. I’ve been busy on purpose.” He fidgeted, tugging at his sleeves again. “I’ve been avoiding you.”

Junhui was quiet for a long while. “That was what I thought.” He bit his lip, glancing down at Jihoon’s hands for a second. “I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable.”

Jihoon looked up at the older boy. “What? You’ve never made me uncomfortable.”

Junhui stood up. “It’s fine. You don’t have to explain yourself. I…I’ll let you be.” He turned and headed to the door. Jihoon leapt to his feet, slamming the door shut before Junhui could get to it.

He blushed slightly after he realized what he’d done, but resolutely kept his hand on the door. Junhui turned to face him, his hand still on the door knob. Jihoon faltered, releasing the door and stepping back slightly so Junhui could open the door. Jihoon watched him walk out of the studio, passing the other practice rooms. It took him a moment before he realized if he let Junhui walk away that he would never again have a chance like this with Jun. “Fuck.” He whispered to himself, and then took off after the other boy. He grabbed Junhui’s arm, spinning the taller boy around. He reached up to Junhui’s shoulders, pulling him down to his height as he stood on his toes. Jihoon pressed their lips together. Junhui’s eyes widened for a split second before they slipped shut and he wrapped his arms around Jihoon, pulling them closer together. For a moment they stayed like that, and then they slowly slipped apart. “Sorry.” Jihoon whispered.

Junhui shook his head, his fingers coming back up to his mouth, touching his lips absentmindedly. “I guess we should go back and keep talking?” He asked.

Jihoon nodded, slipping his hand into Junhui’s shyly before leading him back to his studio. They sat down again and Jihoon simply tightened his grip on Junhui’s hand before talking. “I fell in love with you. Seven months ago. At least that’s when I realized it. You were always doting on me and spending time with me and nobody ever really pays attention to me like that. At first it was just really nice to have your attention, but the more time we spent together, the more I realized I really liked being with you. I liked cuddling with you after a long night. And I didn’t know how to deal with how I felt about you. You didn’t seem like you liked me back. It just really scared me and I didn’t know what to do, so I pushed you away. And I’m sorry.”

Junhui smiled softly. “It’s okay. I fell in love with you the first day I met you. Everything about you, your height, smile, personality; you intrigued me. I wanted to get to know you and be close to you. I didn’t really know if I’d still be in love with you as time went on, but my feelings haven’t changed in the past few years. But I guess I just ended up falling more in love with you.”

“Should I have talked to you sooner? Even though I wouldn’t have known it would turn out like this?”

Junhui shook his head. “No. I’m actually glad you pushed me away for so long. It reinforced for me that I was in love with you and that it wouldn’t change no matter what. I also learned how to live without your attention. It…I guess it just helped me understand that I needed to learn how to live without you to better appreciate you for who you are. You’re not always going to have time for me. Writing music takes up a lot of your time and energy and even if we like date or something, when we have a comeback, you’re going to be busy, no matter what I want. And I’m okay with that.” He smiled. 

Jihoon was quiet for a long minute. “Do…do you want to date me?” He asked softly.

Junhui laughed. “Are you asking me out?”

Jihoon blushed. “Maybe?”

Jun leaned over and pressed a light kiss to Jihoon’s lips. “Yes.” He said gently. “Yes I’d like to date you.”

\---  
Neither of them really wanted to stay the studio that late that night. They headed back before 2am, and Jihoon ended up pulling Junhui into bed beside him. Jun pulled Jihoon tightly against his chest, tucking the younger’s head under his chin and pressing kisses to the top of Jihoon’s head. Their fingers laced together and Jihoon closed his eyes. He felt safe, happy, loved. He never knew what prompted him to say it, but the words fell from his lips before he could stop them. “I love you Jun.” He said quietly.

Junhui laughed gently and Jihoon could feel the vibrations of Jun’s chest against his back. “I love you too Jihoon.”

From the other side of the room, Chan snorted. “About damn time.” He said.

“I swear I’m going to throw a pillow at you.” Soonyoung grumbled from the next bed over.

“Both of you shut up.” Jeonghan snapped. “And if any of you make this awkward in the morning or don’t give them space then I’m taking away your video game privileges.”

“Good thing I wasn’t planning to play any tomorrow.” Chan shot back.

“Then I’m taking away your phone. For a week.”

The maknae was quiet for a moment. “Okay.”

Junhui smiled against Jihoon’s head. “Sleep well Jihoonie.” He said softly.

Jihoon pulled Junhui’s hand to his face, nuzzling it gently before kissing it. “You too Junnie.”

And if the other members commented on how cute and gross the two were the next morning, still wrapped tightly around each other, Jun and Jihoon paid them no mind, content to wave the others away, snuggling closer and enjoying each other’s presence.

**Author's Note:**

> My first uploaded fic. Jun and Jihoon are my svt biases and I couldn't help shipping them together. Just a fluffy fic, but I can be tempted to write something a bit dirtier if you ask nicely :)  
> follow me on twitter for more info, updates, or to give me fic ideas @kmismatchedsock


End file.
